


[Podfic of] Kiss Me, I'm a Lycanthrope

by exmanhater



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gift Giving, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: Once Stiles figured out how easy it was to get gifts personalized for werewolves, Derek started drowning in cheap mugs and bumper stickers with little paws on them. Derek was more confused than anything else—at least until that final present.





	[Podfic of] Kiss Me, I'm a Lycanthrope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kiss Me, I'm a Lycanthrope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/905932) by [clio_jlh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2jmb4Y4) [4 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 08:24 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
